We don't fight fair
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: USUK / AU!Humanos / Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y, probablemente, esa sea la frase correcta para describir la vida sentimental de Arthur Kirkland. El pasado aún duele, la culpa todavía vive... así como el amor que alguna vez sintió por su compañero de cuarto, Alfred Jones.


**Disclaimer** : Hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya Hidekaz y Fourth of July (la canción en la que se basó este capítulo) es de Fall Out Boy.

 **Advertencias:** USUK, temática sad, desamores, rencores. Cliché.

* * *

 _Para Alma:_

 _Sé que viene siendo algo muy tarde y me disculpo por esto, de verdad. Sólo quería desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños, esperando que la hayas pasado genial y, más aún, que hayas podido compartir el día con tus seres queridos._

 _No tienes idea de lo mucho que te aprecio y lo agradecida que te estoy por todo. Gracias por ser mi amiga, por ser mi hermana en la OTP y compartir muchísimas locuras conmigo, por darme algo de tu tiempo, por escucharme, por jalarme de las orejas cuando lo necesito... por ser tú._

 _Gracias por ser la mejor partner del mundo y una de las personas más importantes en mi vida._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Alma._

 _PD: Sé que esto no es del género que te gusta (probablemente me pegues por ello) pero... es mi campo y, sabiendo lo importante que es este día, es justificado que lo emplee ¿verdad?_

 _¡No me golpees, por favor!_

* * *

El suave susurro del viento en sus oídos, la calidez en el rostro producto de la noche de verano siempre adosado a esa festividad… el amplio césped invitándolo a recorrerlo como ya había sido una amarga costumbre para ambos, tiempo atrás.

Un secreto que compartía sólo con aquel llano… y con él.

El estruendo en el cielo le hizo levantar la cabeza, observando la radiante mezcla del blanco rodeado de amarillo para terminar en una rosa roja enorme en el cielo, rodeada de una blanca y otra azul.

Una fuerte y orgullosa luz haciéndose añicos para crear algo nuevo…

Llevaba años esperando su turno.

— Tú y yo éramos como fuegos artificiales ¿sabías? —su voz salió con una melancolía más marcada de la que había esperado, acompañada de una risa que buscó acallarla.— Que se fueron demasiado pronto… tan pronto que nunca me di cuenta cuando el brillo y el color se apagaron hasta desaparecer y dejarme en la oscuridad.

La densa capa oscura volvió a recobrar su tonalidad, tan negra que no se atrevía a dejar competir a las estrellas que buscaban hacerse paso. La luna se alzaba como única reina, soberana, orgullosa y altanera.

Tan sola.

Tan él.

Llegó hasta el espacio que se había convertido en solamente suyo con el paso de los años, uno que había sido testigo de las cosas que más valoraba pero que no supo que perdería alguna vez… uno que guardaba los recuerdos que se forzaba a dejar atrás pero al que siempre acudía, débil de corazón, aferrándose a no dejarlos desaparecer. Bajó la vista hacia sus pies, iluminados por un tenue brillo blanco, predecesor de un estallido multicolor, descubriendo sus propios pasos sobre la hierba y rememorando la cantidad de veces que había hecho ese viaje en soledad; se sentó sobre el césped, levantando una vez más la cabeza a observar el espectáculo propio del aniversario por la Independencia de los Estados Unidos de América.

… y hasta eso lo había recibido de él.

— Dije que no te extrañaría y aquí estoy. —rió suavemente, sintiendo una única lágrima descender por sus mejillas. La única que estaba dispuesto a permitir por su orgullo… y por no darle la razón a la persona que se llevó su corazón con él cuando se fue.— Pero supongo que nunca lo sabrás y… ¿sabes? Está bien así. —los ojos le ardieron por un segundo, obligándose a cerrarlos con fuerza para evitar algo que no toleraría en circunstancias normales… pero dolía, de verdad lo hacía.

Y es como si cada llama, cada fuego que iluminaba el cielo, se convirtiera en los pilares del puente que le hacía volver al pasado donde las cosas eran mejores, donde todavía estaba con él y no habían más preocupaciones… donde era un completo idiota, pero tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlo; donde lo tenía a su lado.

No supo en que momento terminó abrazándose a sí mismo, sollozando con el único calor de sus brazos, intentando reanimar su ya destruido corazón.

Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, controlando los sollozos que no había querido ni permitiría escapar de su boca, e irguió el cuello, en busca de si, por algún revés del estúpido destino, lo viera acercarse a él como los trillados cuentos con finales felices y las novelas de amor que tanto había aprendido a aborrecer en la vida… pero no había nada. Estaba seguro que no cambiaría y eso no hacía más que aumentar la sensación de vacío dentro de él.

Quiso reír, quiso llorar… quiso maldecir al viento y gritar por mera frustración pero nada salía de sus labios por el maldito nudo en su garganta. Se resignó y sólo suspiró, batallando para no romperse ni dejarse llevar por los viejos recuerdos donde él estaba presente y el frío de la noche no podía alcanzarlo. Después de todo, solamente estaban él y su soledad porque así lo había decidido.

¿Y si hubiera sido sincero por una maldita vez en su vida? ¿Qué le hubiese dicho? ¿Qué le diría ahora?

¿«Extraño tu compañía por las mañanas, cuando compartíamos habitación mientras estábamos en la universidad»?

¿«Eres mi favorito "¿Qué pasaría si…?»"

¿«Eres mi mejor "Nunca lo sabré"»?

Seguro. Y él es Capitán Britania.

Suspiró antes de soltar una enorme risotada, burlándose de su situación, de la algarabía a la que era ajeno y de lo idiota que había resultado. Rememorar el pasado era lo único que tenía de consuelo, la única forma de sentirlo tan cerca como antes pero, con cada día en ese edificio con él, era más difícil evocarlos. No estaba más la sonrisa de la que se había enamorado, de los ojos que eran capaces de encender su pecho si sólo los descubría viéndolo a él… el chico que había amado sólo vivía ahora en sus recuerdos, o eso es lo que empezaba a creer ahora.

¿Qué significaba el verano para él?

Un grito, una emoción, un desfile multicolor se le vino a la cabeza… mientras el rostro del chico frente a él se difuminaba y todo a su alrededor, quedando sólo la mano que le ofrecía en un negro infinito.

¿Qué es lo que alguna vez significó para ti?

La desesperación pudo ante los sonidos que empezaban a envolver sus pensamientos, haciendo que enfrascara los dedos entre las hebras rubias y opacas completamente desordenadas que tenía por cabellos.

«Lo siento. No quise decir nada de eso.»

Tiró de ellos con fuerza, con dolor, intentando apaciguar el ardor de cada palabra grabándose en su piel.

«Es que... estaba tan solo.»

Soltó sus cabellos y llevó ambas manos a su rostro, ocultándose del mundo, de sus pensamientos, y se dio la oportunidad de liberarse en un ruido ronco que esperó no fuera oído por nadie más que él mismo. Gritó hasta que sintió la garganta arder y un sabor salado inundar su boca; gritó hasta que sintió el pecho arder por la falta de aire y a su voz perderse por completo, quebrada, yéndose con el viento.

¿Y cómo decirle que fue su maldito paraíso entre el infierno al que fue llevado por sus obligaciones y las ambiciones que tuvo para él?

Porque el miedo fue más fuerte… y fue más fácil dejarlo atrás.

Respiró hondamente y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el césped, intentando calmar su respiración acelerada y la agitación de su pecho distrayéndose con el desfile de colores que adornaban el cielo. Quiso imaginar las risas, la gente disfrutando y celebrando como él pensó hacerlo alguna vez cuando se fue… pero se sentía ajeno a todo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez su autoimpuesta soledad, aferrándose a él hasta envolverlo en un frío manto del que no se sintió capaz de liberarse y, a estas alturas, no supo si quería escapar.

— Tú y yo fuimos como fuegos artificiales que se extinguieron demasiado pronto… y no tienes idea de cómo te extraño. —un brillo surcó el cielo, uno azul como sus ojos, y, al estallar en la oscuridad, sólo pudo recordarle cómo se sentía en ese preciso momento.— Sé que dije que no lo haría ¿pero cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo? —sus labios se curvaron en una mueca rota, producto de la ironía del asunto al que había llegado a parar.

Porque, aún con todos los intentos de recrear esa chispa que el otro creaba en él, ninguno era capaz de hacerlo sentir como en el pasado, cuando Alfred era el único capaz de iniciar la ignición.

— Incluso lo hago en la oscuridad de Junio… y los demás meses del año. —rió amargamente por la estúpida broma que resultaba ser malditamente cierta para él, hasta el hastío.

Qué tonto había sido al creer que sería fácil verlo a diario en la oficina, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los turnos se hacían infinitamente largos y las manecillas del reloj, con su infaltable desdén hacia él, no hacían más que provocar su agonía mientras se divertían con su dolor. Empezaba el horario en la oficina que le había sido otorgada por la Presidencia, después de haber batallado con sus compañeros hasta hacerse de un puesto irrevocable en el buffet de abogados del cual era partícipe.

 _Desde hacía mucho había perdido un interés genuino por sus casos, muy diferente a cuando egresó de su carrera, y sólo optaba por tomar aquel que facturara más, después de que el gran Alfred Jones y su adorada esposa, Anastasia Braginskaya (porque, con una justificación bien fundada, se aferra en no usar el apellido de casada), hayan tomado las mejores presas para sí mismos. Y es que así era, una cadena alimenticia liderada por la sucesora al dominio total del título y, aún más difícil de decirlo, el hombre con el que había optado compartir el resto de su vida… y luego seguían las personas como él, simples mortales que habían logrado pisar cabezas y escalar por su cuenta a un puesto alto._

 _Una sonrisa escueta, un apretón de manos y un «Fue un placer, señor Fernández Carriedo.» dicho por nada más que compromiso y buenos modales en un muy buen camuflado acento amable (cortesía de la costumbre, ha de decir), cerraron la cita del último cliente del día y le permitió darse, como muy pocas veces hacía, un rato de infinito ocio que no duraría más de quince minutos. Miró el reloj de reojo, agradeciendo no ver más ese estúpido nueve marcado por las agujas, adornado ahora por un cinco menos diez perfecto y demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahora sólo faltaba verlo cruzar por la puerta de su oficina, viéndolo a través del cristal que los dueños muy sensatamente -¿puede ser más sarcástico?- habían decidido colocar como muros. Llevó la cuenta mentalmente, inclinándose en el respaldar de su asiento preguntándose si debía ya considerar el BDSM como parte de sus gustos personales, llegando a cero y levantando disimuladamente la mirada hasta divisar a la perfección cómo la puerta de la oficina frente a la suya se abría y el perfecto traje azul marino y la camisa blanca aparecía en su campo visual junto con unos ojos azules fríos, distantes que esquivó de inmediato y bien fingió haber estado echando una pequeña siesta hasta que su celular le indicara que las cinco habían llegado, marcando su camino a casa._

 _No supo que había contenido el aliento hasta que le vio alejarse, dejándole esa estúpida sensación en el pecho a la que se había acostumbrado tanto en ignorar y, la mayoría de las veces, enterrarla sabiéndose consciente de lo que implicaba._

 _Y ahí va de nuevo y de nuevo en el mismo círculo vicioso al que se aferraba por cuenta propia en no salir porque… ya, lo había aceptado, la misma maldita respuesta a la que tanto temía seguía ahí, incluso después de negarse a sí mismo durante años lo contrario: le quería y le necesitaba tanto como la sequía ansía el agua en demasía… y, ahora que las cosas estaban jodidas a niveles que dolían, sólo podía quedarse viendo de lejos, con sus líos completamente resueltos y con una respuesta en la boca por la que Alfred habría muerto en el pasado y ahora no queda más que en un "¿Qué hubiera sido?" que le sabe a hiel cada mañana._

Y no es como si la historia cambiara con el pasar de los días, ni tampoco que no se cumpliera con una familiaridad y una confianza que rozaban lo patológico, tan frecuente como su taza de té a las cinco de la tarde o la irritabilidad que cierto francés producía en él… ¿pero eso acaso importaba? En su sano juicio podría jurar que sí ¿pero lo hacía en aquellas noches frías, envueltas en su propia soledad, cuando la sonrisa grabada en su memoria bastaba para hacerle entrar en calor y dejar todo de lado? ¿Cuándo la tonalidad azul que tenía marcada en la piel hacía que todo lo que se veía color de hormiga, que esa sensación de estar atado de manos o que el deseo intenso de rendirse cuando no se sentía capaz, hiciera que todo se esfumara y le brindara paz?

Pero vaya que contaba cuando tenía que verlo a los ojos y saltaba un brillo afable, incluso hasta amigable, que bien sabía que era parte de la imagen que representaba Alfred. Cuando tenía que topársele en las reuniones o en las celebraciones adosadas al trabajo, donde lo trataba como si su amistad jamás se hubiera quebrado y los cientos de "incidentes" jamás hubiesen tenido un inicio y, mucho menos, un final. Cuando pasaba un brazo por sobre su hombro, cuando preguntaba por cómo le iba o si había visto el último partido de "football" (con los dedos emulando las comillas porque hay cosas que no cambian, como que Alfred no considerara "football" a otra cosa que no sea el americano); cuando un "¿Y cómo está tu familia?" saltaba de la nada… antes de dar paso al tema central y preguntar por el caso de turno y el cliente ligeramente insatisfecho de la otra vez, mencionando escuetamente la importancia de mantener la reputación del estudio y esas cosas…

Es justo en ese momento que sus ilusiones caen en la realidad y se destrozan, deseos que él mismo recreaba y que, a pesar de saberse el final de memoria, insistían en seguir allí como una droga a la que se había hecho un adicto, permitiéndose caer de la euforia a una profunda depresión.

«Oh, cariño. No tienes que mentir.»

Quizás las noches que pasaban juntos viendo una película de terror luego de una semana de exámenes y proyectos y que, inevitablemente, terminaban en un inglés perdido entre las sábanas de su compañero de la clase de Derecho con el que compartía cuarto, entre besos húmedos, abrazos que significaban más que una absurda pertenencia coital, susurros que llevaban mezclado el nombre del otro en diferentes tonos y gradientes, expresando más que un llamado y asomando un sentimiento de necesidad, no deberían haber terminado en un "Lo siento, no quise que sucediera así. Es que simplemente empezaba a sentirme solo."

«Solo.»

Era joven, inexperto… o quizás se supo lo opuesto a su edad, rigiéndose a una vida libre de sanciones, etiquetas, dispuesto a probar y disfrutar lo que tuviera a su alcance, capaz de hacerse el mundo entre sus manos; tal vez las novelas románticas que antes había leído tanto se le hicieron absurdas, quizás los autores por los que empezó a sentirse influido empezaron a mermar el sentimiento inicial que lo había llevado a ser como era y emprender la carrera que había optado.

No supo exactamente qué fue lo que le llevaba tanto a negarse a la idea de saberse enamorado de otro hombre, de ver las cosas tan cerradas como pudo haberlo hecho. Hasta ahora le cuesta entender cómo es que pudo haber rechazado a quien le demostró que, a pesar de ser joven, a pesar de trasgredir las normas, el amor escrito inspirado por el Romanticismo podía salir de las hojas y volverse real si solamente hubiese elegido no huir.

Y eso le hacía sentirse como el mayor imbécil que ha existido vez alguna sobre la faz de la tierra.

Alfred Jones y Arthur Kirkland fueron dos fuegos artificiales que no brillaron en el mismo cielo. Uno encendiéndose antes de tiempo, irradiando luz a su alrededor, convirtiéndose en el centro de las miradas de todo aquel que pudiese notar su existencia; el otro, desplegando sus colores a pocos metros de impactar contra el suelo, de una fuerte intensidad que no fue suficiente para justificar su tardanza… que fueron consumidos por la negrura que acompañaba cada noche del Cuatro de Julio a destiempo, con el mismo final pero distinto inicio. Fuegos artificiales que no volverían a prenderse, que no tendrían una segunda oportunidad y ahora no yacían más que en un viejo recuerdo.

 _— ¿Puedes dejar de fruncir el ceño así? —soltó en un tono demasiado despreocupado para su gusto, siendo atacado por su dedo índice repetidas veces en la mejilla, sin ningún tipo de misericordia. —Es incómodo ver esas grandes cejas convertirse en una enorme oruga que te cruza la cabeza, viejo._

 _¿Siempre tenía que venir a incordiarle cuando necesitaba extrema concentración? Es como si el pelmazo oliera los momentos precisos para molestarlo._

 _— Pues entonces métete en tus asuntos y deja de mirarme, Jones. —susurró arrastrando las palabras con desdén mientras observaba las líneas del Código Civil con especial detalle, como si la clave de la paciencia infinita pudiera estar escondidas entre las letras negras que se alzaban en las páginas._

 _Tuvo que apelar a sus modales de caballero para no darle un certero golpe en el puente de la nariz y cargarse los lentes de medio marco que usaba._

 _— Lo haría, en serio…. —dio un pesado suspiro antes de apartar la mano del rostro del británico y acomodar los brazos sobre la mesa, ladeando el rostro hasta ver a Arthur. — pero es que ocupan toda la habitación que son imposibles de ignorar._

 _Bastó para soltar el resaltador, dejar de lado la lectura y encarar al mocoso con quien le tocó compartir cuarto, encontrándolo demasiado cerca y con una sonrisa en la cara que le daba a entender mucho más cosas que una simple broma o las ganas de hacerle enojar. Tuvo que apartar la mirada y devolverla a su objeto de estudio en silencio, actuando como si el incidente no hubiese pasado, sin dar una réplica más para dar por finalizada la discusión._

 _Ignoró con todas sus fuerzas aquel sentimiento en el pecho._

«Desearía haber sabido cuánto me amabas.»

 _— ¿Entonces qué? —alzó la voz producto de la ira, irguiéndose sobre la cama que, por enésima vez, habían compartido. — ¿Me dirás que —alzó los dedos como comillas.— "sólo fue otro error"?_

 _— ¿Podría ser otra cosa, acaso? —apartó las sábanas de golpe, dispuesto a levantarse e ir por su ropa._

 _— Para mí lo fue. —lo detuvo segundos antes de perderlo de nuevo, obligando al otro a girarse y encararlo, sintiendo los verdes fijos en él._

 _Ira, enojo, furia, rencor… ansiedad… miedo._

 _Arthur tragó un poco de saliva y tiró con fuerza de su propio brazo, poniéndose de pie apenas se supo libre._

 _— Para mí no. —espetó al agacharse al piso y recoger sus ropas, convenciéndose a sí mismo de arrastrar los recuerdos de esa noche con ellas._

 _Porque era mejor así y se lo había dejado bien en claro desde la primera vez que comenzaron los "pequeños deslices" (como prefería llamarlos) pero, incluso así, resultaba cada vez más difícil atravesar la puerta de la habitación dejando a un Alfred destrozado atrás._

«Desearía que me hubiera importado lo suficiente.»

« ¿Y qué si todas las canciones me recuerdan a ti? Como si cada una fuera hecha para describir cada maldito momento que pasamos juntos… »

 _— ¿Arthur, tienes los documentos listos? —_ Sus ojos…

 _— Ya sabes, la cita de las tres de la tarde con todos. —_ Finge.

 _— ¿Cómo le va a Peter en la escuela? ¡Estoy seguro que ese chico llegará lejos! Incluso más que tú, viejo amargado. —_ ¿Podría ser más notorio?

 _— ¡Hey! ¿Vienes? Todos los de la oficina estarán. —_ Lo intento.

 _— Entonces ¿el té de siempre? —_ De verdad lo hago…

… pero no puedo.

«¿También sientes la tortura de una pequeña conversación con alguien que solías amar?»

Dio un último suspiro antes de mover las manos y los pies, sintiendo las extremidades entumidas, preguntándose el tiempo en el que había permanecido inmóvil, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Arrugó la nariz intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, emitiendo un quejido al moverse a totalidad y reponerse, levantando la cabeza al no ver más a ese cielo tan vivo como lo hizo hace poco tiempo atrás. Pudo oír las voces alejándose, el silencio recuperando terreno y el color profundo de la noche volviendo a imponerse soberano en su reino.

Una última explosión, una roja y azul, captó su atención, apreciando las últimas luces que alumbrarían el cielo esa noche.

Dos últimos fuegos artificiales tan distintos e iguales a la misma vez. Uno tenue, otro fuerte; uno brillando con mesura y el otro con una infinita intensidad… yendo de la mano, como alguna vez debió ser, para fundirse en una hermosa y única rosa bicolor que lo hizo estremecerse, apretar los dientes y maldecirse a sí mismo como si fuera la persona a la que más haya podido odiar en toda su existencia.

Se incorporó y deshizo el camino que lo llevó hasta allí con cautela, mientras el último brillo se fue y, junto con él, una última lágrima cayó y se perdió en el prado y en la negrura de la noche. No hubo palabra alguna ni sollozo ni gemido, sólo un par de huellas sin dueño marcadas sobre el césped arrullado por el viento, los mismos que ahora despedían otro Cuatro de Julio y a su solitario visitante.


End file.
